Touma Around the Bend
by Takawai
Summary: Touma is always has misfortune but what happens when it takes it to a new hights. Like turning into the most unlikely of things that was thought impossible even by Magic and Science.
1. Prologue

I, Kamijo Touma. The barer of misfortune, of ample amounts. Didn't expect my misfortune to hit a new low, owe….. But it did.

On 25th of July, all of my memories back dating before this date were destroyed. Pretty much after that incident I was involved in a fight with the alchemist, Aureolus Izzard. He was using Himegami Aisa to attract the legendary creature called, Vampire. His plan was to use Himegami blood to attract them creature then turn Index into a vampire, thinking it will be able to save her. Little did he know 'I' already saved her. During my fight with Izzard he used a spell, through alchemy to create a blade gun. He used that blade to sever my right arm.

Although I gritted my teeth and suppressed the pain, my body felt like it has had some shackles or seals removed. When I was making Aureolus Izzard piss his pants from the sheer terror I was producing, I felt this invisible power welling inside of me was temporary released. It had the shape of a dragons head and it extended from where my arm once was.

I used that power to crush all hope from the Alchemist and permanently got rid of all the magic he wielded with the dragons head.

Waking up the next morning in the same room as when I lost my memories, my entire right arm had some kind of power, similar to the invisible power that produced the dragons head, coursing through every fiber of my right-hand to near the shoulder blade.  
>Yesterday, late in the afternoon on the 19th of August. My arm was allowed out of the arm brace, because it was able to heal extremely quickly, and I left the hospital with Index and left to return to my apartment. Thinking that my misfortune was going away (well not really) I settled down and relaxed thinking to myself that my troubles would simply go away (well except the blue-haired nun that thinks my head is a chew toy) but little did I know I would see a whole new world, a world every male doesn't know about but every female does.<p> 


	2. August 20th: A Girl Part 1

Chapter 1: August 20th A Girl (Part 1)

**AN: Redone chapters of the Touma Around the Bend... also I'm going to get rid of the review so I can get a fresh batch of reviews from you guys, Like? or not? or doing like the older one better than the new one. I know that the old version was ahead than the current on but bare with me I will be similar but well be different as well.**

**Ohh... yeah the rating will be going to M since the first two chpts will have some sexual content... (But with no sex)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1 [Kamijou Apartment: 05:00 am]<strong>

"Hmm…. Why do I feel so heavy" Touma was still very sluggish and is still pretty much asleep. After managing to gather enough strength to move his entire body, Touma leaned over to the side and was feeling around for his phone, not noticing decent size lumps protruding out of his chest region and are lob sided due to gravity.

'_haa…? Where is the phone?'_ Touma moaned in a very sleepy way, still trying to feel around for the phone; Kamijou Touma is currently taking residents on the floor while the blue haired foreigner known as Index is currently sleeping on the only bed in the apartment. Touma was still feeling around for the phone and it is getting annoying feeling around for it, he thought he put it next to him. He finally managed to grab something that represents his phone '_finally'_ he mentally said. Touma flicked the phone open and saw that the time was only 5:04 am, _'Still way too early to start making breakfast'_ so Touma decided to lay on his back again but not before closing his eyes.

Touma noticed that something wasn't right about his clothing it seemed as if they felt a bit too big but before Touma could ponder at the thought, Touma closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

**Part 2[Kamijous Dream]**

Touma was walking through a foggy haze. The rest of the area was white with smoke clouds around he could hear the light sound of moaning it was a moaning of a girl, every step he took the moan was getting louder until it got to the point where he could see two figures in the distance. One was clearly a girl; with her was what could be a male outline. When Touma saw the figures he could tell that they were kissing and feeling each other over so the spiky haired boy decided to close his eyes, turn around and walk away but when he opened his eyes he could see the shadowy figures again.

"Are you thinking that you are interrupting something?" Touma flinched at the voice, he could tell that the voice was his but it seemed like it was too feminine. The female figure got up from the invisible bed and started to walk in his direction, as the girl started to get closer Touma tried to take steps back but it seemed that he was walking on the spot, the girl got closer and closer and the closer that the girl came the more Touma heart started to beat faster out of fear of not knowing what the girl was going to doing.

"Who are you" asked Touma getting into a half fighting posture and focused his eyes but before he realized it the form of the girl was coming out of the fog and she was… naked! This caught Touma by surprise and his face erupted like a volcano, "Ghhaa…" he quickly shifted his gaze around try not being rude and covered his eyes with his hands.  
><em>'She is naked; this is the most dam real dream I've ever had' <em>Touma thought but he was clearly shaking.

"What is there to by shy of Onii-sama?" the girl said in a seductive tone,  
>"We are the same person after all"<br>Touma took his hands away from his eyes only to find the naked girl right in front of him centimeters away from his body, Touma took a few steps away out of shock and also to get some distance between them.  
>"Have a good look!" forcefully said the female Touma, The spiky haired boy couldn't move his head to shift his gaze away from the naked girl but he couldn't move his eyes any further past the naked girl and it seemed his focus is forcefully on her and her alone Touma couldn't help but look at her features.<p>

The female version of Touma was a lot shorter, while not as short as Index she was pretty close, she was no taller than maybe 161 -163 centimeters tall. She has somewhat large breast that were either B cup or C cup but Touma was not really an expert on breast size.  
>She had black hair, just like himself , that was just a little bit longer than shoulder length hair that was mostly at the back with her fringe neatly across her face, the female Touma had a grace that hints some rich lady (Ojou-san) but completely naked.<p>

"Ok I've have looked" Touma bluntly said while still being frozen in place.

"Oww….. no you have not" she teased it seemed that she wasn't having any of it, "you have only looked at my upper body aren't you missing my lower half" she paused for a second thinking.

"How about I go on the ground and spread my legs"  
>"NO!" Touma screamed while being frozen. He was stuck in a weird situation, between his teenage hormones going crazy and his pride to protect the girl from harming herself (Since she is practically selling her body to him).<p>

The female Touma just gave a sigh, "Fine….." she then released Touma from being frozen in place.  
>"Your no fun" She kept her 'rich girl' attitude.<br>"Ok. Who are you? Why are you doing this? And WHY ARE YOU NAKED!" Touma demanded.  
>"So you want some answers…. Fine, I am the female version of you"<br>Touma nodded in agreement, since he can see the resemblance between them.

"'Why am I am being like this?' What do you mean by that?" asked the girl.  
>"Like being a sex crazed pervert, you are still so young it could be still considered child pornography"<br>"So you like child porn"  
>"Waa…." Touma was on the back foot and didn't expect a simple come back, "Sigh….. That is not what I'm trying to say; all I'm saying is that it is very inappropriate to be just walking around naked even if this is my dream"<br>"But this is your dream and you're the one that is making me naked….."  
>"I've already tried to put some cloths on you and it isn't working so I've come to the conclusion that you're some entity in my dream" Touma pointed at his female counterpart.<p>

The female Touma was quite shocked at the revelation since she thought that she is just a figure that Touma made up in his dream; Touma saw her shocked expression _'Maybe I'm wrong?' _ "Well you try and put cloths on yourself" he suggested "Fine" The girl version of Touma preferred to be naked but she thought that she might as well give it a try and please the shy boy. She thought of leather type clothing similar to dominatrix clothing and to her surprise the man that was on the bed next to her started walking up behind her.

Touma froze when he saw the shadow start coming into view, it was… Touma?  
>"Wait, the person that was giving you pleasure over on that bed thingy was me"<br>"Imouto-chan here are your cloths" The female Touma jumped in surprise since she didn't ask him to come over to her position and she knew that there wasn't any cloths were she was over at the bed.  
>The 'cloths' that she asked for was a one piece leather tights and the only way in is with the zip on at the back.<br>"That is rude of you, I love giving Imouto-chan what she needs, like pleasing her sexually" The other male Touma stated. This made the real Touma slightly queasy at the thought of incest; Tsuchimikado Motoharu is a different matter with his non-blood related sister.

As for the other male Touma, which was next to the female Touma, tried to feel up his naked 'Younger' Sister but to his surprise she slapped his hand away.

"That is enough" the female Touma was not in the mood, her entire attitude seemed to have changed to a tone of authority. '_She changes emotions so quickly' _The 'Other Touma' followed her order and decided to go back to the bed, Touma thought that he caught a glimpse of him giving him a piercing stare; he slowly walked through the fog and turned back into a shadow figure. Touma sighed in relief.

The female Touma switched back to her rich girl mode and started to put the leather cloths on. Touma was starting to get red faced again, although he never really stopped blushing since he was talking to a naked girl, this seemed very erotic from his perspective and she knew that she is teasing him; she decided to turn around, with her back towards him and started to put her feet first through the entrance of the tights.

She slowly and purposely put her right leg in first, very slowly, when she bend down she left her legs somewhat straight and that show Touma all of her female body parts in the lower section of the body. Touma was taken by surprise by the 'Full view' that he was getting and simply passed out.

The female Touma was taken by surprise by Touma passing out, since she didn't think it would happen since he is in a dream world. She quickly rushed over to the unconscious boy, she hoped back out of the leather cloths that she was starting to put on, "hey… are you alright? Hey!" her actions changed to that of a worried person, when she grabbed the spiky haired boys right hand with both of her hands, when her right hand made contact with his right hand, a bright light, brighter than anything she has ever seen (since she doesn't know how long she has been around for) blinded her. She could feel all of her power getting drained out of her body, although it was draining her and also hurting her she was feeling pleasure washing all over her, if anyone could see this they would think of her as an 'M'

'_This feels so good! PUNISH ME MORE!' _even though she wasn't getting hit by anyone she was moaning with pleasure as it swept across her like wild fire but before she could reach her climax she was cut short; It was like climax at the end of a good show but the show is never shown again, she was cut off, she was devastated and she wanted a little bit more.

As the female Touma was still panting, she was feeling herself up to try and replicates the feeling put she couldn't do it and it is killing her. She couldn't do it and the female Touma quickly noticed that her sight was clearing. With her hormones calming down she started to take notice of Touma, while he was still surrounded by a simmering blue light the female Touma could tell that the light around Touma was slow dissipating it started to bend around the spiky haired boy's figure.

The female Touma instantly noticed that the real Touma is a lot shorter and further more two size lumps were 'bouncing' out of this chest. The light completely disappeared in one hit and the female Touma was looking at another female Touma.

**Part 3 [Kamijou's Dream]**

It is a weird feeling waking up from being unconscious when you are still asleep, while your senses aren't fully working in your dreams you defiantly feel sluggish, it feels like one of those days when you wake up and you feel so drained of energy and you can't make out sentences and you are not able to walk properly.

"ehhh….." all Touma could see when he opened his eyes was all white and a figure loom over the top of him. He couldn't seem to move his body which seemed eerily like when he tried to get his phone for the time but it seemed that it was ten times worse.

Touma slowly started to get strength back into his body and his vision is returning, "ahh its you" then something mentally critically hit him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE!" he shot his vision from looking straight up to were his chest area, Touma had enough energy in his arms so he placed them from the ground to his chest area and what he dreaded had just came true, "SUCH MISFORTUNE!"

"Don't worry it is only your dream" said the 'dream' female Touma. After having a quick grope of her breast, to confirm, Touma just sighed and got up. Touma seemed to have gotten over the whole dream situation but what was annoying her right now is that she can feel her body 100% from the weight of her breast to the massive drop in size. _'It seems too real' _

Touma lets out a sigh, "Yeah….. But its just bugging me that I can feel the weight of these things"  
>"You shouldn't have to worry as said before this is only a dream"<br>"Something is just bugging me real bad abut being in this girl form"  
>"You think that your going to be a pervert?"<br>"To be honest that wasn't that first thing that crossed my mind but…." Touma then looked down at the 'dream' girl's body "WHY ARE YOU STILL NAKED!"  
>"You should be grateful that I even cared about you back there" the 'dream' female Touma grabbed her leather cloths and quickly put them on, not caring it Touma saw or not.<p>

After the 'dream' female Touma put her leather cloths on she turned her full attention to the same looking person as her.  
>"That looks better… although you look like one of those people that does BDSM" Touma commented.<br>"So what are you going to do?" asked the 'dream' female Touma, she was just standing there with her hands on her waist.

"Beats me, just wait I guess"  
><em>RRAAAOOOOOWWWRRR!<br>_"What was that?" asked the 'dream' female Touma,  
>Touma gulped at the sound. "That doesn't sound good"<br>_RRAAOOWWRR! _Something was approaching and it was big and most likely scary. Touma and the female 'dream' Touma looked into the fog where the other 'dream' male version of Touma was suppose to be but his shadow wasn't there anymore.

**[Kamijou's Apartment 6:55am]**

Back in Toumas apartment the silver haired nun, Index, is sleeping peacefully on the bed totally unaware of what is happening right next to her.  
>"Hmm….." Index started to move around on the bed clearly showing signs that she is starting to wake up from her sleep.<p>

_GGrrrrooowwelll…_ Index seems like she is hungry instead.  
>"Toumaaaa… Foooood…" ground the nun.<br>"TOUMA! FOOD!" Index is radiating an angry dark aura because the spiky haired boy is not responding to her demands.

Index opened her eyes clearly angry beyond belief she started to crawl to the edge of the bed to where Touma was sleep on the ground. "Touma!" still no responds; Index couldn't see Touma head at all since the blankets were covering his entire body Index summed up that he must be curled up. Index got off the bed and kneeled down next to where Touma was sleeping.

"Touma!" this time Index nudged the immobile person, there was still no response at all not even a sign of movement by Touma. Any anger that Index had been with the silver haired girl was replaced with worry, Index grabbed the sheet that was covering him and yanked it away from the sleeping person and what she saw is something that she didn't expect. "Who is this girl?"


	3. August 20th: A Girl Part 2

Chapter 2: August 20th A Girl (Part 2)

**[Touma's apartment 6:58am]**  
>"Who is this Girl?" asked Index, she is kneeling down next to a sleeping girl with shoulder length , black, hair wondering what is going on.<br>"Touma, where are you?" spoke the worried the nun.  
>Index grabbed the girl and straightened her out and noticed that she had a bigger 'assets' than her, although Index knew pretty much all girls have a bigger chest size than her so it didn't bother her much, since she is still a growing girl after all.<p>

"She is wearing Touma's cloths but they look like the ones that Touma went to sleep with last night, what is going on?" Index couldn't understand how Touma's night cloths got onto this girl and how this girl got into the room without her knowledge. "No, she couldn't be Touma" Index had to be sure it wasn't Touma but she couldn't think of anything to confirm that the girl is Touma.

"He doesn't have any scars that I know of…. Well they look very similar and they could almost look like twins but she is obviously younger than Touma." Index was getting frustrated, she just couldn't think of a way to know if it was Touma. Index continued to walk around the apartment in frustration, when she went back next to the young girl she kneeled down and for no particular, apart from trying to think of a way to identify the girl. She stared intently at the girl.

The black haired girl short her eyes open but her eyes didn't look like human eyes, they looked reptilian with torrent blue slit eyes that eerily glowed. This surprised Index but before index could do anything an incredible blast of energy erupted from the black haired girl throwing the nun and slamming Index into the roof and the rest of the stuff in the room went flying; like: Touma's bed was knocked from its hind legs and lift into the wall that it was next too, the book shelf and the small table were destroyed from the force of the energy, also the books were scattered all over the place and finally the window/ sliding door completely shattered.

Index landed with a loud thud, _'Ouch that hurt'_, the nun struggled to get up since the wind was taken out of her. Index was looking at the girl and she was glowing, it was a torrent blue hue, strangely only the right hand of the girl was not glowing. After a little bit of time went past, the glowing gave an unknown pressure which made Index, sick and scared.

The body of the girl was not moving and it was like it was frozen in place and couldn't move but the blue aura that was surrounded the girl, along with the sickening pressure that the girl was producing was condensing above her.  
>The aura and the pressure that was around the girl started to form at the top of her head what could be best described as a blue whirlpool portal of sorts, Index just sat there amazed and scared. She knew a lot about magic but this makes magic seem like it was a common phenomenon to what phenomenon was happening before her, then she heard a loud roar from some beast that was in the portal, Index froze in fear; she seemed more like a deer caught in head lights.<p>

Index just gulped out of fear and didn't know what to do….

**[Touma's dream]**

"WHY IS A BIG BLOODY DRAGON CHASING US!" scream Touma (In female form) was running like crazy, even though her assets kept on swaying from the momentum, Touma and the dream girl were running from some enraged crazy oversized lizard that blew out fire.  
>"I DON'T KNOW!" both of the girls were running for their lives, a giant shadow was looming over head.<br>"QUICKLY MOVE AWAY!" the 'dream, female' version of Touma quickly shifted further away from Touma then a torrent of blue fire pummelled down in between the two girls they were both knocked to the side due to the force of the fire landing on the ground.

While entire area still looked foggy white except the blue lighting from the flames that were on the "ground", while this was supposed to be a dream to Touma it felt like her skin was on fire from all the flames.

'_Shit this some crazy dream that I'm having, I'm misfortunate even in my sleep'_, The 'Dream' Touma quickly got up from her position from the ground and quickly went to Touma, "Are you ok!" Touma could tell that she was really scared of the situation that is happening. The 'dream' female Touma went to help up Touma, she offered her right hand but as the two hands connected a bright light erupted from their two right hands as the light faded, Touma and the 'Dream' Touma looking around for the dragon to see if was approaching but when they looked behind them they could see a whirlpool portal but before they could contemplate about the portal the dragon slammed on the ground, from when it was landing.

The force from the dragon landing knocked the 'dream-female' Touma through the portal and almost made Touma get knocked into it. _'Shit this isn't good I need to wake up already'_ Touma nervously looked up at the giant dragon that was standing before him, "Screw it!" Touma decided just to make a jump into the portal and hoped for the best.

**[A Certain High School Male Apartment: 7:05 am]**

Index was paralysed in fear when she heard the loud roar; it shook her to the very core of her body. She was kneeled down next to a girl that had her, reptile, eyes open but was frozen in place with a Whirlpool portal bleeding above the head of the black haired girl.

'_What was that' _Index inner voice was running wild from what was going on but before she could lose her head at the thought, a person came flying out of the blue whirlpool portal and slammed straight into her .

A few seconds after the girl crashed into Index, the silver haired nun tried to breathe but found that she was getting suffocated by something…. Soft? The nun opened her eyes to find someone's chest in her face, while Index wouldn't have worried about it since she is a woman and a nun at that. Index was getting suffocated by the girl's breast, she tapped the girl politely but got no reply so the nun used as much strength that she could muster and threw of the girl that was on top of her. She landed to the side of Index, taking the time to take in a deep breath.

"Who was that?" Index looked over to the person that crashed into her and she saw another girl that looked like the person that was on the floor next to her. "What the? Hey wake up," Index shook the naked girl, "WAKE UP!" out of instinct and for some unknown reason Index started to bite the unconscious girls head after a few seconds the girls shot her eyes open.

"YIIAAAHHHHOOOUUUCHHH!" The girl howled in pain, to put it more accurately she sounded like a banshee trying to tear someone's ear drum; Index was getting thrown around (While still chewing on the girls head) while the naked girl was flailing around in pain, she finally got a hold of the 'head chewing' nun and pried the nun off her head and threw the nun anywhere. Luckily Index landed back next to the girl next to the whirlpool portal.

"Ouchh…. WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" asked the girl as she winced in pain,  
>"That really hurt"<br>"That's what you get for not waking up!" Index replied,  
>For a while the two girls were arguing, the girl that was on the ground start to move, her reptilian eyes returned back to normal but still stayed open, the blue aura that was radiating on the girl disappeared but the portal that was above her was making weird noises like glass cracking or ice cracking under stress.<p>

**GROUN**CREEK**

Index and Touma's younger female counter part stopped their fighting and looked over at the other girl that was lying down they could see the portal didn't look like it was a whirlpool but instead look liked that it was slowly collapsing into its self.

"What the heck is going on" the two girls said in unison. Index having finally somewhat calmed down and distracted took a proper look at the girl on the floor and the girl that was next to her, she noticed that her eyes were back to normal and the condensed aura that made the portal started to slowly crumble, *GASP* The girl on the floor took a deep breath and her position on the ground changed as she arced her back like when a doctor uses defibrillator on a patient then the girl started to get immersed in the blue light after a few second it cleared Index gasped in surprise when a giant claw came out of the calming portal and rip into the girl but their were no obvious ripping marks on the girl even though it was tearing into her but there was sickening tearing sounds.  
>Index and the other girl noticed that it was fusing its self with the girl that was on the floor after a few seconds it had disappeared into the girl.<p>

**[ Touma's Apartment: 7:15 am]  
><strong>"Wake up!" _'That sound like Index' _Touma opened his eyes to a, now semi-clothed, young female version of himself from his dream, _'wait she is that girl from my dream' _Touma quickly examined himself and saw that he was now a 'She' "Such Misfortune!" her feminine voice rang out in her trashed/messy room.  
>Behind Touma the creaking and moaning of the portal made its presence known, she quickly shifted her gaze from Index to the blue portal that is getting smaller and seemed like it was starting to shatter as it got smaller as it disappeared the blue hue or 'pressure' slowly returned to his arm. (NOTE: Not his hand)<p>

"Well I think we need to go and see the doctor and see what the heck is going on" said Touma while looking at the girl that looks like herself at the current time. As she slowly got up Touma lost her balance due to the cloths that she went to bed with were now too big for her female form, "Hang on a second, you should rest, that dragon that was chasing us just clawed you and fused a bit if its body within you" said the girls that looked like female Touma. Index agreed but she wasn't sure if it was Touma, "Your Touma right?" asked the nun. "Of course it's me… But I guess you couldn't tell with me being like this" Index nodded. Touma flexed both of her hands and arms to feel how different her body was, apart from the obvious weight in the chest area and the drop in height Touma felt slightly uncomfortable in her own body.

"You said that the dragons claw fused with me right?" Index and Touma's female "Twin" nodded, "I think we need to go and see that doctor he might be able to give us some answer" but before she could move Index interrupted,  
>"Touma?" Index stood up and gave Touma a gentle smile that would make people believe she was a saint. "What's for breakfast?" Touma's "Sister" had a dumbfound expression '<em>Doesn't she know that this isn't the time to have breakfast'<em> she thought to herself.  
>Touma was shocked from what came out of Index's mouth. Touma was pretty sure that there were higher priorities than having breakfast. The poor misfortunate 'girl' thought to herself. '<em>What am i thinking, Index thinks about her stomach more than the problem at the moment.'<em> Slowly dropping her head and muttered to herself her favourite catch phrase…  
>"Such Misfortune"<p>

**[Touma's Apartment: 7:45am]**

About half an hour had passed and Touma had made breakfast got some cloths for the girl that was now called, Ayako, Touma came up with her name since it stands for "Pretty Child" and in Touma's eyes she looked pretty, Ayako agreed to have that name since she is "Technically" Touma. The cloths that she wearing was one of the casual blue tank tops that were in the cupboard it was big for her but she didn't complain, Touma put on her school uniform but just like Ayako she was having a hard time trying to keep her pants on.

Touma had to tie up his belts so that her pants are kept on; the same was done for Ayako, Index laughed under her breath since they looked likes girls trying so hard to look manly; the nun knew that they really had no choice but to wear those cloths since nothing fits them but she was getting annoyed that her food was taking along time to get cooked.

Another problem Touma was having was with her chest area, while the tee-shirt that was under her white school shirt was made to fit has male body, in which was overly big for her female body. Her chest was considerably big for a girl of her build **(AN: Use Shokuhou Misaki for Touma's chest size) **since it wasn't held by a bra; Touma's and Ayako's breasts moved a lot when they walked and Touma found it uncomfortable, to Touma reality always dish misfortune in the most creative ways and to Touma this was probably the most creative of them all.  
>Every time Ayako talked Touma noticed that she was talking with her 'Ojou' personality, <em>'Great… totally forgot that she has so many personalities'<em>, Touma sighed dejectedly.  
>"Today is going to be a wonderful day…. Yeah right"<p>

**AN: Here is the long awaited second chapter and I mean long awaited, on the plus side I enjoyed writing this remake but I got such a long road to go with this story and I mean long.  
>Point out mistake, flaws… ect I will be a happy Koala. =]<strong>


	4. August 20th: Doctor Geckota

**Chapter 3: August 20****th**** Doctor Geckota**

**[Part 1: 8:30am; Touma's apartment]**

Touma finishing making breakfast for Index, Ayako and herself they sat down at an overturned table that was knocked away from the force that Touma produced when she was in her "Frozen" state.

With all the food down on the table the now "Girl" Touma said, "Thank you for the meal" Index soon followed with her statement before she started devouring her food; today Touma made a simple breakfast but with everything that she had left in her fridge and cupboard: eggs, bacon, what was left of the rice, semi-fried vegetables. Ayako just sat there and looking at the food like it was something that she has never seen in her life which technically is true.

"You alright there, Ayako?" asked Touma, "You know that you eat the food, right?" Touma's new "Twin" continued to look at her food puzzled but her leftover, diminishing, pride took over, "Of course I know how to!" but Touma wasn't convinced, she snapped a little bit; "You can drop the high and mighty act, I know you don't know how to eat" something small snapped in the back of Touma's mind, while it wasn't anything big it was something that made all her normal emotions intensify but one emotion that was flaring up the most was, 'Anger'.

Taken by surprise by Touma's tiny outburst, Ayako lost what little pride she had left, "No I don't" she said in a tiny voice, Index was just ploughing through her food and wasn't even listening to the conversation and didn't notice the slight change in Touma's emotions.

Touma calmed down back to her normal self, not noticing her sudden anger problem. _'This is going to take some time'_ the female Touma thought to herself.

**[Part2: 9:00am; Touma's Apartment]**

Ayako finally learnt how to eat and drink. Touma thought to herself that Ayako knew about the concept of have breakfast, lunch and dinner but didn't know what food was and how to eat, this seemed to confuse Touma to a degree. "Better get to the Hospital and see the doctor" Index and Ayako nodded at the same time, "but Touma…" Index quickly inserted, "What are we going to do about the room?" Touma looked around the room again; she didn't want to imagine the effort of having to clean the room up, "Let's just go we'll worry about that later" Touma didn't want to look at the mess so she quickly hurried the two other girls to the door only to realise that Ayako didn't have any shoes and even then the shoes Touma had couldn't fit her or Ayako due to them being made for her male version of herself.

"We are going to have to barefoot it to the hospital. Index your going to have you go to Komoe-sensei and tell her that something has come up, if she wants to know what happened to me, tell her in private about what happened to me and the apartment also tell her that you and Ayako need a place to stay at for a night or two" Index was reluctant to leave Touma but she trusted that Touma knew what she was doing.

"What about food?" Ayako and Touma should have seen it coming and their face expression said it all.  
>"I'll give you some money before you head to Komoe-sensei, okay?" "okay!" Touma felt guilty for not being able to care for Index or Ayako but due to the apartment but it was in no condition to be able to care for anyone.<p>

Touma knows that she has to find out what the hell is going on with her body and why, apparently Imagine Breaker, turned her into a younger version of her male form.

**[Part 3 9:10am; District 7(Park)]  
><strong>Index, Touma and Ayako were making their way though the park, along the way Touma and Ayako were getting weird looks from other students that were walking past them. Even though it was still early in the morning and still in the middle of summer holidays it was relatively busy. When the three arrived at a 'certain vending machine' "Onee-chan, how long until we get there?" Ayako asked with a small voice, she was still worried that Touma might get angry again also she was really embarrassed from all the people looking at her.

"We got along way to go" Touma pointed in the opposite direction, "Why did we come this way then?" Touma's 'new' sister asked, "I had to make sure Index is safe, it is more of a safety precaution" Ayako dropped the topic thinking that it is better to leave it alone.  
>"Tell Komoe-sensei I will hopefully be at class," Touma put the 'Serious Touma' face on, "Go straight there and no stopping for food, this is for your lunch money, okay?" for some reason Index couldn't put up a fight for some reason Touma had a really commanding aura.<br>"Okay" Index nodded, Touma handed some money to her then Index left. "Let's get going."

**[Part 4 9:30am; District 7 (Hospital)]**

After a really embarrassing walk they manage to get to the hospital, when they reached the reception and asked for the frog faced doctor Touma stated her name the receptionist saw on the computer screen a small note to expect a girl going by this name. It seemed that Kamijou Touma was placed on a high priority list. "Take a seat and the doctor will call you soon" Touma and Ayako took a seat; it seemed that the two didn't have to wait long as the frog faced doctor came out himself.

"Touma," he looked next to Touma and was shocked to see another female Touma, "Ahh… and Touma?" Ayako looked at the doctor and the doctors' face reminded her of a frog. "Err…. Doctor, Ayako is also one of the reasons I'm so here but you don't seems surprised about seeing me as a girl" Heavens Counsellor told them to come to his office where there is more privacy.

**[Part 5 9:35am; Hospital (Heaven Counsellor's office)]**

Touma and Ayako were sitting on chairs waiting for the doctor to come back in; he guided the two into his office and told them that he will be back in a few minutes.  
>"What do think he is doing, Onee-chan?" asked Ayako, Touma was just sitting on the seat like a confused idiot blankly looking around the room. Touma turned her attention to her little sister, "I don't know, maybe he's gone to get a drink or something?" Ayako just sighed when she was about to return to her inner thoughts when the door to the room open and the frog faced doctor walked though the door with a large envelop tucked under his armpits.<p>

"Err… what is that?" asked Touma she tried to keep a neutral tone but Touma's gut feeling was telling that some really bad was about to happen.  
>"This," the doctor places down the envelop on his work bench, taking a seat then he continued, "This is going to be a surprise to you but…" he pauses for a second hoping that Touma will take the news well, "well you can have a look at it" the frog faced doctor grabbed the large envelop and took out some files of paper but as he did that action a card fell on the floor conveniently in front of Touma.<p>

Ayako was just sitting there not knowing what to say, the small conversation between her sister and the doctor was kind of interesting but still since it wasn't directly related to her, Ayako just stayed quiet until her presence was needed. Ayako saw something drop on the floor she saw Touma bend down and pick up the card then Ayako saw all of the colour drain out of Touma's face. What was Touma looking at that was pure and horror, surprise but not in the good way.

Touma was looking at one of the most horrifying things in her short second new life; Touma can say that she is a loud and proud male through and through. After waking up this morning as a thirteen or fourteen year old girl Touma did not seem to be taking this well, several emotions were welling up inside of her but one reared its ugly head again and that was 'anger'.

Touma could feel the explosives power of her emotions; Touma blocked out the other two occupants in the room and used her willpower to contained her emotions but it seemed not all of her emotions were being suppressed as Ayako and the frog faced doctor got to see a supernatural phenomenon; Heavens Counsellor saw what he thought to be a near invisible electricity looking phenomenon snaking around Touma's body but he could feel a powerful aura that made him slightly scared but he was visibly fine. He knew that Touma didn't have an ability to cause any form of supernatural phenomenons but only to negate them which puzzled the doctor.

Ayako who was sitting next to Touma, was scared, she could feel an overwhelming power seeping out of Touma's body this made her shiver in fear but before she could ponder about the power coming out of her sisters body. It mostly went away in an instant, but still, she could sense a supernatural power emitting from Touma. Ayako didn't show it but she relaxed when Touma got a hold of her emotions.

Touma calmed down to the point where she was able to get her thoughts straight to the point where the supernatural phenomenon and the "near invisible" aura, Touma was emitting disappeared. The frog face doctor didn't seem worried at all but from the demonstration he saw from Touma although a lot of his questions were getting answered.

Touma was displayed a supernatural ability and a very terrifying one if trained right.

Imagine Breaker is changing, it was evolving into its true form.

Touma's emotions seem to be a bit unstable

The later confirmed answer seemed to worry him a bit; he knew that the old Touma was a level head young man and even after Touma's memory destruction, before she could turn into a female, she was kind and level headed. Heavens Counsellor could see that there was a lot of self restraint in the girl also he could see that Touma still seems to be the same person just with a *new* anger problem.

"What is this….?" Touma showed the doctor the student card, Ayako was looking as well. What Touma was showing was a student cards with a simple head photo and showed traces of a uniform that Touma has never been in before but she recognized it as Tokiwadai Middle School.  
>"I don't remember doing a picture like this, how did you know that I was a girl when it happened this morning? And…" Touma paused for a bit, "Do you know what going on with me?"<p>

There was silence in the room and Ayako still had little attention but she stayed quiet. The frog faced doctor gave a small cough breaking the silence in the room. "Where should I start….?" he pondered the thought, "This is what happened…" the doctor told Touma and Ayako about what happened when they were about to reattach Touma's arm back onto her body. The doctor told Touma that she changed from a male to a female before everyone eyes, the doctors and nurses were stunned by what happened; "I had a feeling that 'If'' you somehow changed back into a boy and then given some time you'll probably come back as a girl. So I got one of the other doctors to take a photo so I could get identification made for you and…. The reason I chose a middle school and not a high school is because your body as a girl is around biologically thirteen, fourteen or fifteen years old"

"Do these look like they are in their early teens?" Touma grabbed her larger then normal breast through and shook them as if she was trying to get her point across.  
>Heavens Counsellor didn't seem fazed by Touma shacking her breast, "Chest size has nothing to do with your body's age. Some woman don't have big chest when they are adults also some thirteen or fourteen year old girls have bigger chest size than you"<p>

Touma took in the facts and just sighed, _'Of course chest size does not make someone's age' _she thought to herself. "Okay doctor, do you know how I changed into a girl?" the frog faced doctor stared intently at Touma building up suspense, "I have no clue" the Kamijou girls some how fell off their chair that they were sitting on.  
>"WHY DID YOU BUILD UP SUSPENSE FOR!" Touma spat out in a ragging fit. She calmed down and got up from the ground then took a seat again.<p>

"Umm…..What else" Touma was thinking about another one of her problems then realised Ayako next to her, "Right, doctor. Do you think it is possible for a person from my dreams becomes a real person?" Heavens Counsellor pondered over what Touma just said then looked at Ayako, "So Ayako here is from your dream? Would you explain?"

Touma told the doctor what happened with his/her interactions with her being a pervert, the perverted brother and the giant dragon chasing after them. The doctor had a slight blush across his face when told about Ayako being a pervert but he quickly put on his professional face on.  
>Ayako told her side of the story, which seemed to start some time before the event of Touma and her knowledge on who she and some of the "Past" Touma, this seemed to surprise Touma and the frog faced doctor. Touma instantly bombarded random questions.<p>

"Onee-chan" Ayako waved her hands about trying to stop Touma from bombarding her with more questions, "ONEE-CHAN!" and giant blast of invisible energy blasted out in all directions. Windows smashed paperwork went flying; Heavens Counsellor got slammed into the wall next to his work desk but Touma drew the short straw.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Touma was thrown out of the second story window, _'crap, crap, crap this is going to hurt a lot'_ but as girl was falling to the ground something in the back of her mind was telling her to stabilise and focus on landing but at the same time needing to get rid of the glass above her, Touma couldn't put her finger on it but it almost seemed like a second instinct was merging together with her mind, body and spirit an aggressive instinct.

Time seemed to slow down and Touma could sense the glass shard above her head. For a split second the thought of fire and returning to being a male. A light engulfed Touma as she landed also at the same time torrents of red and blue fire mixed together and formed a dragon looked body and destroyed the glass but with Touma's luck the attack also destroyed some of the building. All of this happened in about two or three seconds.

In the building Ayako was sitting on her butt and worried about Touma, _'Owe no I couldn't have killed…'_ before Ayako could finish her sentence in her mind a blast of some sort past the window scaring her a little bit. The building shook for a moment then returned back to normal just as she thought everything was fine again Ayako heard, "SUCH MISFORTUNE!" it was a male voice. The frog faced doctor got up from where he landed; he seemed okay for a person of his age. "That hurt a little but, Ayako-san are you okay", at this point of time nurses and other doctors were coming into the room to check if they were okay, he told them that they're fine.

The hospital was buzzing with nurses and doctors moving patients away from the damaged section of the hospital, but Touma, the person that caused the damage ran back into the hospital at lightning speed.  
>Touma opened the door to the room and saw Ayako and the frog faced doctor looking in his direction, "Your back to being a boy but what's with the cloths?" Touma was back to being a male but a problem had occurred when he transformed back into a male. It seemed his cloths were also changed in the process, right now the misfortunate teen was waring a school uniform from a certain rich girl's middle school known as Tokiwadai.<p>

Rivers of tears were flooding out of the eyes of Touma although he'll probably say that they were manly tears but right now he was cross-dressing and plenty of people saw him running in a really short skirt, a summer vest and shirt that his teen age arms were bulging out. Ayako was at first worried about what happened to him/her but her expression changed.

"HAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA!" Ayako was crying out loud, Heavens Counsellor kept his professional face on but on the in side he was laughing as well.  
>"Come with me, you two, there is another room we can go to" the two nodded although Touma was reluctant to move, but the doctor grabbed something to wrap around his body.<p>

**Chapter Epilogue **

In the end, Touma found that he was emitting an AIM field from his brain; he managed to figure how to switch his clothes. It seemed that he just needs to imagine it which he found convenient.  
>During the time that Touma was suppose to be at his make up classes Ayako and Touma were doing simplified versions of a system scan which they both passed with the best results in Academy City history but since it was simplified the doctor told them that they need to do a proper test to determine the results. Heaven Counsellor rang up Touma's teacher and told her that he will not be coming in for his make up classes.<br>Ayako also found out that every fibre of her body was emitting an AIM field, Heavens Counsellor summed it up as "Every cell, Every fibre in your body is emitting an AIM field, you are a human version of a AIM field manifestation it self." By the time Touma, Ayako and the frog faced doctor finished it was about three o'clock in the afternoon.  
>Ayako was given some spare female clothes which seemed to come from Tokiwadai, coincidently. All of the clothes seem to fit but the chest size was making the shirt tight on her.<p>

In the end Ayako got her picture taken in the uniform so identification could be made, Touma thought about why would the doctor have clothes from a rich girls school but came to the conclusion that it is some spare clothes, Touma asked the doctor in private to call a taxi to come and pick Ayako up and take her to Komoe's apartment where Index and Himegami Aisa were at.

After the Kamijou siblings left, Heavens Counsellor was about to start making calls to get documentation made for Ayako but as he was about to start dialling his phone starts ringing. When he picked the phone up and heard the voice on the other side of the phone he knew who it was…..  
>"Aleister….." It seemed the General Superintendant of Academy City wanted to make a call to his dear friend, in regards to a certain boy. Their conversation went for a few minutes with them talking about Touma and Ayako. Aleister said he will do some 'Favours' for the doctor but it seemed that he wanted something in return.<br>With one sentence the doctor knew what he wanted, "How is the progress on Imagine Breaker?"

Some where in one of the districts, a battle had occurred in an alley way, one person was standing victorious over another who seemed to be a girl with military grade goggles, "I'm curious what would happen if I was to stomp on your head?" the girls eyes widened, she quickly got off the ground and tried to retreat but the superior person kicked the girl into the alley way wall this time she couldn't get up, "No running away little piggy" the said person took a step forward into a light source.

The said person was about fifteen or sixteen years old white albino hair and had a black shirt with white marks on it, the said person had a designer shirt on, the body figure of said person had a gender ambiguous body that had female figure with a flat chest like a male. The voice of said person sounded like someone blended a male and a female voice together, "Who's going to achieve Level 6, ME ACCELERATOR! KEAAAHAHAHA! Ahh well might as well put an end to this experiment, lights out little pig" with the end of the speech Accelerator planted his foot into the girl's skull. Blood, brain matter and bits of blood soaked skull splattering across the walls of the alley way. The stench of blood and gore took over but that mattered little to the albino haired, girly looking boy. The only thing that was left was a headless bloody corps twitched around for a few second before flopping dead. Although the head was gone a bit of the girls spine still stood out.

In District 7, Misaka Mikoto, the 3rd ranked level 5 had just finished her make up classes for the day but today seemed to be a good day with her battling to try and end the experiment that involved the number one esper in Academy City, Accelerator, slaughtering twenty thousand clone of herself so he can become a Level 6.  
>After her defeat at the hands of Accelerator she had been trying to sabotage and end the experiments. In the last few days before today she had been attacking institutes that were funding the project, Mikoto was exhausted since she hadn't slept properly or eaten in days but then she had to fight off an underground group known as Item. She managed to defeat them and the Level 5 that was in the group but she couldn't use her full power.<p>

In the end she managed to complete her objective and now she was heading in a random direction but it seemed her feet were taking her to a certain park where a certain vending machine resides, as she approached said vending machine there was a spiky haired boy that she had a rival who seemed to be deciding on what drink to have, "Finally I can have that fight" Mikoto said to herself. She slowly approached the boy from behind…..

On top of a tall high-rise building in district 7 a man stood at the ledge looking in a direction of a certain park, this person had a figure of a human but also had reptilian or bat like wings, reptilian tail protruding where the tail bone ends on a human body and horns formed on the persons skull, "Interesting, Imagine Breaker in this world isn't just a simple right hand that can negate with a really strong dragon sealed inside….. I wonder how Kamijou Touma is going to deal with the trials ahead of him. Looks like I'll be around for a while, I hope you don't mind Aleister…." The person said to the air.

**AN: I started this chapter ages ago when I originally was going to post the original Touma around the Bend but when I was remaking the story I wanted to add a scene with Doctor Geckota trying to find out what is going on.  
>I rushed the last half of the chapter because I reckon it might of dragged the chapter out too long so that's why I kind of summarized the epilogue.<br>Touma with superpowers, "Yes", Touma got an AIM field, "Yes" but is it truly an AIM field?**

**Anyway I'm slow when it getting chapters out so I'm not going to deny that.  
>So the next chapter is a remake of Meeting Misaka Mikoto 'Again' with the same title. I'll try and add better interaction between Mikoto &amp; Touma.<strong>

Revision: Fixed some errors and spelling mistakes. 27/8/12


End file.
